Mon frère, ce héros
by magicalBro
Summary: Où Dirk se retrouve à la charge de Dave bébé, qui bave allègrement sur ses habits, et ça le fait rire. Où Jake est trempé dès le début, donc ses habits collent son joli petit (je vous laisse trouver une rime). Où Roxy est une ado espiègle et entremetteuse. Où l'appartement n'est pas rangé. Du tout. / DirkJake, humour et romance à volonté
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Andrew Hussie

Couple : DirkJake, peut-être d'autres dans les chapitres à venir

Pour la note débile de l'auteur (et pas le contraire !... quoique) c'est tout en bas ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Allongé dans un fouillis indescriptible de couvertures et de smuppets, le jeune homme rêvait paisiblement. Il flottait dans une sorte de liquide bleuté, légèrement gélatineux, et très collant. Plus loin, un bel aventurier semblait être en train de se noyer. Il ne portait qu'un short extrêmement serré et un holster, mettant en valeur un corps d'athlète et un fessier sympathiquement rebondi. Fier chevalier sur son poney blanc, Dirk sauva l'Adonis couvert de miel bleu. Rougissant, celui-ci se pencha pour l'embrasser et...

Un filet de bave long, gluant, et parfaitement élastique s'étala sur son visage. Une petite main potelée le gifla en gloussant puis lui posa sa couche sur le nez, histoire de lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

« De dieu, Dave !

- Hé. Bro. Caca.

- Merci j'avais remarqué. »

Encore une magnifique journée qui commence pour la famille Strider.

Une couche plus tard, Dirk se rendit compte que les journées de son jeune frère commençaient à cinq heures du mat', en désaccord total avec les siennes, sensées commencer aux alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi. Le nourrisson se mit soudain à entonner un long hurlement monosyllabique, afin que les voisins puissent profiter de sa voix douce et sensuelle. Puis il s'arrêta, content d'avoir perforé le tympan gauche de son porteur personnel, et s'endormit aussitôt. A la tâche humide de salive sur son épaule, le jeune homme sentit que son frère s'était endormi pour de bon.

« T'es pas un emmerdeur toi... grommela-t-il, mais pas trop fort pour éviter de le réveiller. »

Afin d'éviter d'avoir à le faire plus tard, Dirk prépara un biberon d'avance, puis retourna se coucher. Trop fatigué pour y réfléchir, il emporta Dave avec lui.

* * *

La jeune fille parvint enfin à trouver la serrure, ce qui était fichtrement difficile lorsque celle-ci ne cessait de se dédoubler devant ses yeux. L'appartement de son frère était dans un bazar innommable, comme à son habitude, aussi ne fut-elle pas choquée en entrant. Elle fut cependant surprise de ne pas le trouver complètement hagard, un bol de céréales plein de lait et un verre plein de céréales à la main, errant entre le salon et la cuisine avec Dave accroché dans le dos. Il était onze heures, d'un autre côté, peut-être n'était-il pas réveillé.

C'est en entrant dans la chambre de celui-ci qu'elle le trouva. Célibataire endurci, une délicate odeur de chaussette rance flottait dans l'air tandis que s'étalaient sur le sol une collection de bières et de peluches. Grimaçant aux caleçons abandonnés lâchement et aux mouchoirs dont elle ne voulait pas savoir la contenance, Roxy poussa son frère du pied pour le faire tomber du lit. Hors de question de la toucher dans son état avancé de grève de la douche. Il s'écrasa face contre sol et, imperturbable, continua à ronfler. Dave, pas plus gêné que ça, s'assit sur sa tête en baillant puis sourit à sa sœur aînée. Autant était-il intenable avec Dirk, autant était-elle clairement sa préférée.

« Heeey Davey ! On est content de bvoire... boire... voir Roxy hein ?

- Aaaaah ! Xyyyy !

- Ouais, Xyyyy !

- Des deux, je me demande qui est l'enfant... grommela Dirk, réveillé par les cris aigus de ses frère et sœur.

- Tu sais que c'est vraiiii... vraiment crade chez toi ?

- Tu sais que tu es une grosse alcoolique ? »

Après avoir pris le bambin gazouillant dans ses bras et tiré copieusement la langue à son aîné, Roxy s'en alla préparer un semblant de petit-déjeuner. Atterrée, elle ne trouva que du jus de pomme, du lait, de la bière et des pizzas surgelées dans son frigo. Son choix se porta donc sur... des céréales. Passablement périmées, il va de soit. Elle décida donc d'aller faire les courses, se servant dans le porte-monnaie de son frangin millionnaire, celui-ci étant trop occupé à se trouver des habits moins sales que d'autres. Dave, confortablement installé contre sa poitrine dans le porte-bébé, se laissa aller à un petit somme supplémentaire.

Certes, les vieux la regarderaient de travers parce qu'une jeune fille de seize ans ne devrait pas être mère avant d'avoir son bac, et autres commentaires désobligeants sur la jeunesse dépravée de nos jours. Elle ne s'en insurgerait pas, puisque de toute façon Dave n'était pas son fils. Certes, Dirk et elle jouaient souvent à faire peur à ses professeurs ainsi, mais la plaisanterie ne tenait jamais très longtemps. Après tout, si elle avait porté les cheveux plus courts et des lunettes de soleil, il aurait été presque impossible de les différencier...

Dirk étant adulte, leurs parents invisibles lui avaient confié la garde de Dave sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce qu'il pouvait en penser. Certes, ses divers talents en informatique et en robotique lui assuraient des revenus réguliers pour un travail quasi nul, mais tout de même. Il aurait bien aimé avoir d'autres perspectives dans sa vie que d'élever un enfant à 18 ans. Avait-il bien le choix, là était la question.

De lourds sacs sous les bras, l'adolescente se rappela soudain que l'ascenseur était en panne. Et que cet abruti qui lui tenait lieu de frère aimait les lieux élevés. Un long soupir de résignation s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle commença à monter les escaliers quand une voix s'éleva derrière elle :

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, mademoiselle ? »

La voix appartenait à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, ma foi fort charmant. Roxy se sentit rosir lorsqu'elle croisa son regard verdoyant, le trouvant définitivement craquant.

« Je... heu... mon frère habite au dixième... balbutia-t-elle.

- Pas de problème, moi aussi, sourit-il en prenant ses sacs. Votre frère doit vraiment être un gros fainéant pour vous laisser faire les courses, avec votre fils en plus !

- Dave est mon petit frère ! protesta Roxy en commençant à monter. C'est Dirk qui s'occupe de lui tout le temps, je lui dois bien ça...

- Je viens d'emménager, je ne connais encore personne, fit le jeune homme sur un ton d'excuse. Je m'appelle Jake, au fait. Et on peut se tutoyer si tu préfères...

- Moi c'est Roxy. Je ne pense pas que tu l'aies déjà croisé, il ne sort jamais de son appart'. »

Il conversèrent un peu de tout et de rien, montant les escaliers interminables. Leur souffle se raréfiant, ils se turent en montant les derniers étages. Arrivée devant la porte, Roxy hésita sur la marche à suivre : devait-elle inviter le voisin de son frère à entrer, lui proposer à boire, ou le remercier et s'enfermer à double-tour dans l'appartement ?

Elle opta finalement pour la première option, que Jake accepta en souriant. Là encore, difficile de savoir si elle devait lui proposer une bière dès le matin, ou simplement du jus de pomme. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait sorti de quoi se préparer une vodka-martini, mais elle n'avait techniquement pas l'âge requis. Techniquement.

Dirk lui épargna finalement d'avoir à choisir en débarquant en caleçon dans le salon-cuisine. Pas encore assez réveillé pour porter des habits décents, mais assez alerte pour mettre ses lunettes ridicules. Irrécupérable.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la présence de Jake, celui-ci étant profondément choqué et ahuri. Ils virèrent tous deux à l'écarlate et s'enfuirent chacun de leur côté, Dirk derrière la porte et son voisin prétextant d'avoir à nourrir son poisson rouge. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'esprit accaparé par la peau délicieusement tannée et les muscles finement dessinés qu'étaient ceux de Jake, l'adolescente aurait volontiers éclaté de rire. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs, une fois remise de ses émotions.

« Dirk, tu me fais tellemement. Non, tellement honte des fois, gloussa-t-elle en s'ouvrant une bière pour fêter l'occasion.

- La ferme. Pour la peine donne-moi ça, t'as pas encore 21 ans.

- Tooooi non plus, rétorqua-t-elle en lui reprenant sa bouteille. Avoue, il est caaaa... canon.

- Qui ?

- Le mec que tu viens de fuir faire... faire fuir, hihi, et qui se trouve être ton voisin de paaaallier.

- … Plus jamais je sors d'ici.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? T'sors jamais brooo.

- Rends-moi Dave, j'ai pas envie que tes ondes maléfiques de pochetronne le contaminent. »

Après avoir dîné, Roxy laissa ses frères pour aller faire la tournée des bars avec ses amies. Des magasins, pardon, officiellement. Dirk passa le reste de l'après-midi à jouer avec Dave tout en tentant de lui inculquer quelques principes de la voie du guerrier façon shônen. Ainsi passèrent-ils le reste de leur samedi entre hommes, sans songer le moins du monde que ce serait leur dernier moment de calme avant la tempête.

* * *

Des heures de Goldorak pour endormir son frère plus tard, Dirk décida de s'offrir un petit moment à lui pour regarder des mangas interdits aux enfants. Du gore surtout, pas l'autre genre interdit aux enfants qu'il se réservait lorsqu'il était vraiment sûr d'être seul. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, Dave ayant le sommeil léger. Bien vite, ses pensées dérivèrent sur cet homme que Roxy avait ramené chez lui alors qu'il se promenait en petite tenue. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de le voir, mais il avait entendu sa voix. Un peu trop grave pour être celle d'un adolescent, il devait donc avoir son âge, ou peu s'en faut. Il avait cru entendre Roxy l'appeler Jake, ou Jack peut-être. Ce qui l'amena à penser qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il range son appartement un jour, s'il devait recevoir du monde régulièrement. Quand Dave serait en âge de se faire des amis, notamment.

La sonnerie le tira de ses pensées. Roxy avait-elle oublié quelque chose ? Attrapant un t-shirt, au cas où, il s'en alla ouvrir la porte.

Oh. Le voisin.

Dirk pensa en son fort intérieur qu'il avait vraiment l'air minable ainsi, trempé jusqu'aux os et visiblement en pyjama. Son expression seule valait le détour : la lèvre inférieure tremblotante, les lunettes de travers, les sourcils formant un parfait accent circonflexe, les cheveux collés sur le front et les mains serrées sur son torse. Définitivement une tête de chien battu. Trop marrant.

« Désolé de vous déranger à une heure pareille ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, secouant vigoureusement la tête. Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser votre téléphone ? Il y a une fuite chez moi et le courant a coupé...

- Si c'est le de la plomberie je peux m'en charger, proposa Dirk, réprimant un fou rire.

- Vous savez faire ça ? »

Le visage de Jake ayant définitivement pris des proportions cartoonesques, le jeune homme lui tourna le dos, histoire de pouvoir sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, puis alla chercher ses outils. Les robots nécessitaient une panoplie impressionnante de circuits de refroidissement, aussi s'était-il improvisé plombier un bon nombre de fois. Cependant, force lui était de reconnaître que son voisin avait fait très fort dans le domaine.

« ...Pourquoi l'évier est sur le sol ?

- C'est une très longue histoire.

- On va couper l'eau. Le courant est HS ?

- C'est à dire que...

- Non, l'armoire électrique aussi ?! »

Il se retrouva donc à patauger dans dix centimètres d'eau pendant que Jake l'éclairait avec une unique lampe à dynamo, ce qui ajoutait du challenge à l'opération. Pour ne rien arranger, Dave se mit à pleurer et la voisine du dessous monta pour se plaindre de l'inondation. La situation se calma pourtant aux alentours de minuit. Le nourrisson avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Jake, laissant son grand frère terminer les derniers ajustements.

« J'ai terminé, ça devrait tenir maintenant, chuchota Dirk en se relevant. Ça t'ennuie de tenir Dave encore un peu ? Je suis trop crade là.

- Pas du tout. Merci encore, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi !

- Chevalier Strider à votre rescousse, gente demoiselle, ricana l'autre en baillant.

- Aha, très drôle.

- Tu veux venir dormir chez moi cette nuit ? T'as de la flotte partout là.

- Si ça te dérange pas...

- C'est carrément le bordel, mais on devrait pouvoir te faire une place. Par contre, Dave se réveille souvent en pleine nuit, dans ces cas-là il faut le laisser crier un peu, il se rendort vite après.

- Ok, ça marche. »

* * *

Dirk aurait volontiers passé son lit à Jake, mais au vu de l'état dudit lit, il préféra déplier le canapé. Fort heureusement, il eut le temps de nettoyer les miettes pendant que son voisin prenait une douche bien méritée. Les habits que lui avait prêtés Dirk étaient un peu trop grands pour lui, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Une fois Dave couché pour de bon, ils discutèrent encore un peu en sirotant des bières, puis, Dirk manquant de s'endormir debout, ils se séparèrent. C'est alors que celui-ci, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, posa sa main sur la nuque de Jake pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Je. Hum, désolé, j'ai l'habitude d'endormir Roxy et Dave comme ça...

- T'inquiète, fit Jake en secouant les mains devant lui d'une manière comique, les joues légèrement rosies. Ma grand-mère faisait ça aussi.

- Ta grand-mère ?

- Mes parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion juste après ma naissance, c'est elle qui m'a élevé. Elle est en maison de retraite actuellement, ajouta-t-il en voyant Dirk chercher quelque chose de poli à dire.

- Tu as de la chance. Les miens sont... Roxy doit le savoir, je pense. Mes grands-parents habitent en Suède, je ne les ai jamais vus en personne. Bon, je te laisse, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Yay ! Autor note's time \o/

Je crois que de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais écrit de chapitre aussi long pour une fanfic. Je me choque moi-même.

J'adore écrire sur les bébés, c'est tellement drôle de voir les gens galérer avec eux. Ca bave, ça refuse de manger, c'est sale, il faut les laver tout le temps... Quelle meilleure source d'inspiration pour torturer un personnage, je me le demande. Pour ceux qui s'étonneraient de certains comportements de Dave, sachez que la plupart de ces situations ont été vécues, et je peux vous assurer que c'est toujours plus drôle quand ça arrive aux autres... x) Je devrais pas mal m'inspirer des VDM aussi, comme vous pourrez le voir par la suite x)

A la base j'étais juste sensée écrire sur les déboires de Dirk parent malgré lui, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à tout le fluff que représente sa relation avec Jake. So kawai \/

Normalement je devrais m'atteler la traduction en anglais sous peu, donc si vous connaissez un(e) bon(ne) bêta pour corriger mes éventuelles fautes, je suis preneuse !

Sur ce, à la prochaine ~

PS : comme on me l'a fait remarquer, le "de dieu" de Dirk au tout début fait très suisse. Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, je ne suis même pas suissesse xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : Andrew Hussie**

**Pairing : DirkJake, JohnKat**

**Enjoy ;D**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin-là, je n'étais pas dans mon lit.

J'étais sous une montagne de couvertures au milieu d'une salle à manger horriblement sale. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me souvenir de ce que je faisais là, et pourquoi. Dirk, si je ne me trompe pas, avait réparé mon évier la veille, et c'est ainsi que j'avais atterri dans son canapé pour la nuit. Lentement, je laissais la tiède langueur des couvertures et commençais à errer dans l'appartement. N'étant pas chez moi, je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas m'installer et me préparer un petit déjeuner. Cela eut été d'une extrême impolitesse vis-à-vis de mon hôte.

Soudainement, résonna à mes oreilles le rire cristallin d'un nourrisson.

* * *

Je trouvai Dirk plaquant son frère contre son visage, criant « attaque du ninja à lunettes super cool ! » et « je ne te laisserai pas gagner ! » tout en riant à gorge déployée. Tandis qu'ils roulaient sur la moquette, Dirk commença à chatouiller le petit Dave avec sa « technique shaolin du guili-éclair ! », puis souflla contre son ventre, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver la scène terriblement touchante. Je me souviens avoir été raisonnablement proche de ma sœur, mais jamais à ce point. Appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, je sentis un sourire poindre sur mes lèvres. Ne manquait plus qu'ils me remarquent.

Oh, j'aurais dû m'enfuir si j'avais su que Dirk m'embarquerait dans leur jeu sans me demander mon avis. Nous luttâmes un peu sur le sol, puis je me rendis à Dave qui se révéla être un formidable adversaire. Son aîné, assis sur mon bassin, nous entraîna tous deux dans un câlin passionné.

Je ne savais trop que penser. Alors que la sensation était plutôt agréable, j'avais l'impression que mes joues étaient faites de magma en fusion. Non que je croie en la réincarnation, mais tout ceci me semblait si familier. Dirk avait dû être mon frère dans une vie passée, ou quelque chose du genre...

Pouvait-on appeler cela une « amitié foudre » ? C'est tellement stupide, mais toujours est-il que l'idée de retourner chez moi me semble mille fois plus incongrue désormais.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle danser sur ma clavicule. C'était inhabituel, plaisant, mais surtout extrêmement perturbant. Je sais bien qu'ayant vécu seul sur une île je ne suis pas au courant des derniers protocoles en usage par cette société, mais je suis quasiment sûr que les hommes ne s'enlacent pas sur le sol ainsi.

« Hum. Dirk ? »

Aucune réponse. J'essayais alors de le pousser, de le chatouiller même, rien à faire : il demeurait immobile. Je commençais à paniquer. Que se passait-il, enfin ?! Etait-ce une blague de très mauvais goût ? Etait-il réellement inconscient ? Je suppose que Dave se rendit alors compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, puisqu'il se mit à pleurer. Après l'avoir mis au lit, j'amenais Dirk au sien propre. A son front brûlant, je devinais qu'il avait dû attraper un rhume la veille. La culpabilité enserra mon cœur : si je n'avais pas été si maladroit, il n'aurait jamais eu à réparer mon évier et ne serait jamais tombé malade. Une voix rocailleuse me tira de mes pensées :

« Mec... Jake.

- Saint évier ! Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

- Sérieux mec, Batman et Robin ?

- Hé, il était génial ce film !

- Non, c'était une merde. Dirk toussa un peu puis repris : Regarde dans mes contacts et appelle le « Dr Connard », c'est un vieil ami, il va me remettre sur pied en un rien de temps.

- Ok, si tu le dis... »

* * *

J'appelais donc ce docteur au nom peu commun. Une voix dure me répondit, me demandant ce que je pouvais bien encore avoir foutu pour l'appeler, puis se mit à maudire toute la famille Strider utilisant des expressions aussi vulgaires qu'inventives pendant une dizaine de minutes.

« Ecoutez, Dr Connard...

- Comment tu m'as appelé sac à merde ?!

- Et bien c'est-à-dire que Dirk ne m'a jamais dit votre vrai nom alors j'ai cru que...

- Tu as cru que ?! Mais vas te faire foutre toi aussi, et si possible par le susdit enfoiré de Strider à la con. Je parie que cet abruti congénital a trouvé un moyen de choper une maladie orpheline extra-contagieuse et si possible incurable, sinon hé, c'est pas drôle. Et bien sûr, qui c'est qu'on appelle à la rescousse ? C'est bibi ! Est-ce que ce con sait au moins que je ne suis pas plus docteur que lui ingénieur au CNRS ? Môsieur pense que juste parce qu'il m'a prêté son putain d'argent une seule fois dans sa misérable vie, je lui suis redevable pour le restant de mes jours ? Môsieur pense que je vais torcher son joli cul avec une crème à chaque fois qu'il a des hémorroïdes peut-être ?! Je serais là à midi, si son appart est dans l'état où je l'ai trouvé la dernière fois, je te préviens, je rentre chez moi fissa. Capice ? »

Il raccrocha alors sans me laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Dirk était à la fois mort de rire et à moitié mort tout court à cause de sa toux et de sa blague débile. Mon propre portable sonna quelques secondes après, me rappelant que j'avais moi-même oublié quelque chose d'assez important...

« English ! T'es où ?

- Arrête de m'appeler English, Egbert. Monte au dixième étage et sonne au 413, je suis chez le voisin.

- Hé bé, je vois qu'on perd pas de temps, Casanova.

- Ta gueule ! J'ai jamais parlé de voisine dans l'affaire.

- Bien sûr, je te crois. Garde-la moi au chaud, j'ai pleine confiance en tout goût en matière de jolies filles.

- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est un mec !

- No homo, Jake. »

Ah, mon cher cousin adoré, toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois. J'expliquai alors la situation à Dirk. Celui-ci soupira de toutes ses forces puis tomba à nouveau dans les pommes. Peut-être qu'un baiser pourrait le réveiller ? Je plaisante, bien sûr, je n'allais pas l'embrasser dans son sommeil. Je ne suis pas un pervers. Je ne veux pas attraper sa maladie. Mais par-dessus tout je voudrais arrêter de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ?!

Entendant Dave pleurer dans sa chambre, je le pris dans mes bras puis allais ouvrir à John. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand comme des soucoupes.

« Whoa, whoa mec, pourquoi tu m'as pas parlé du bébé plus tôt ?! Et... mais bon sang, comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour l'avoir ? C'est biologiquement pas trop possible... »

Je l'ai frappé.

« C'est le frère de Dirk, trouduc.

- Et sinon, vous avez des projets de type mariage dans un endroit où c'est légal un de ces quatre ? Non parce qu'à mon avis je ferais un super témoin !

- Ta gueule John, y'a absolument rien entre nous. Je l'ai rencontré hier, pour l'amour de Goldorak ! »

* * *

Nous parlâmes longuement tandis que nous nettoyions le salon. John avait quitté sa dernière copine en date parce qu'elle le trompait, ses étudies l'ennuyaient et il hésitait à tout arrêter pour ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes, Mamie lui avait donné des cookies l'autre jour, et son chien lui manquait. J'aime beaucoup John, réellement. Mais bon dieu s'il pouvait se taire ne serais-ce que trente secondes !

Le fameux salon était dans un de ces états... même moi, qui suis pourtant loin d'être une fée du logis n'avais jamais réussi à laisser la crasse envahir à ce point mon espace vital. Nous n'avions même pas fini de ranger à moitié, sans parler de nettoyer à proprement dire que la sonnerie retentit.

Un bien étrange bonhomme que ce docteur Vantas. De grands yeux bruns semblants faits d'or en fusion dans la lumière du matin. Des cheveux soyeux que l'on avait envie de toucher des heures durant. Une peau tannée par le soleil et des dents pointues.

Alors encore commença-t-il à jurer, à insulter la famille Strider à tour de bras, son travail et sa vie qui ne ressemblaient ni l'un ni l'autre à quoi que ce soit... Soudain plus un mot. Il regarda John. John le regarda. Il tenta de faire un pas mais se pris les pieds dans le seau d'eau sale qui traînait là. Le sort en fut rompu, aussi reprit-il sa tirade là où il en était. Je parvins juste avant de le suivre dans la chambre de Dirk à apercevoir John en train de frotter ses joues, comme si la rougeur allait disparaître ainsi. Qui est gay maintenant ?

* * *

Après avoir remis notre hôte sur pieds, Mr Vantas entreprit de faire à manger. John continua le ménage, après tout trois personnes dormiront dans le salon ce soir. Assis sur le lit de Dirk, celui-ci me dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que nous ne cassions rien et tant que nous ne nous battions pas toute la nuit. Sachant que nous ferions le ménage, il ne pouvait qu'accepter.

« Mais tu vas devoir dormir dans mon lit cette nuit. Avec moi.

- Pardon ?!

- C'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a plus vraiment de place sur le canapé, même déplié. Karkat n'a pas réussi à avoir d'avion avant jeudi, à moins que tu tiennes à dormir par terre.

- Oh. Je pensais que tu voulais... ce n'est rien, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

- T'es sérieux là ? rit-il. Je ne savais pas que tu en pinçais pour moi.

- Ta gueule Strider ! »

Il se paya largement ma tête, imité par Dave qui, même s'il ne comprenait pas la blague sentait qu'il devait faire comme son frère.

« Sinon, quel est le nom de ta maladie orpheline et incurable ?

- Tuberculose d'après Karkat. Je pense que j'ai juste attrapé un rhume.

- Tu veux un lait chaud avec du miel ? John peut t'en préparer si je lui demande.

- Quelle formidable épouse tu ferais, mec. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Vas te faire foutre.

- Pas de gros mots devant le petit, mon canard.

- Je vais divorcer et me barrer avec toute ta fortune. Et ta box collector de DVDs de Mon Petit Poney.

- Tu es en train d'essayer de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque en plus de la tuberculose ?! fit-il en m'attirant contre lui.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fiches !

- Un gros câlinou des familles. T'es tellement confortable Jakey. Veux-tu être mon nounours ?

- Okay, la fièvre te fais délirer, je m'en vais.

- Si tu restes, je pourrais bien te montrer mes...

- Je ne veux pas les voir !

- … mes yeux, débile. »

Je le regardais en face. Il était vrai que la curiosité me piquait quant à ses fameuses prunelles. Au début, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il était aveugle, puisqu'il ne retirait pas ses lunettes dans la pénombre. Mon hypothèse s'était effondrée lorsque je l'avais entendu plus tard lire une histoire à Dave.

Celui-ci, se sentant soudain délaissé, décida d'écraser le coin d'un livre sur mon genou. Dirk le gronda immédiatement, mais l'enfant l'ignora et me lança un smuppet à la figure.

« Dirk est à mooooooooooooi !

- Hé Dave, t'es mon copain non ?

- Non !

- Oh, c'est très méchant ça, intervint Dirk. Regarde, il pleure maintenant ! (il chuchota) Pleure ! »

Je fis donc semblant de me frotter les yeux en faisant des bruits aigus. Dave se sentit mal et toucha ma main puis se mit à pleurer lui aussi. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le rassurer. Dirk nous enlaça tous deux et dit à son frère de s'excuser pour sa conduite.

« Esscuse moi.

- On est copains maintenant ?

- … Oui. »

Dave fit alors la chose la plus touchante que j'aie jamais vue : il attrapa ma nuque avec ses petites mains potelées et m'amena à lui pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Je baignais alors dans un océan de douceur... câliné, embrassé, réchauffé. Je réalisais que c'était ce qui me manquait jusqu'alors : une famille. Personne ne m'avait cajolé de la sorte depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Je les enlaçait donc en retour.

« Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre quoi que ce soit – et bon sang, vous pourriez faire ça quand Dave est endormi, merde – mais les pizzas hors de prix que j'ai achetées avec ton fric sont arrivées, déclara Karkat. Ah, et ton cousin assiège les toilettes depuis une demi-heure. Vire-le, j'ai besoin d'aller pisser. »

* * *

Je quittais la douce étreinte à contrecœur pour aller voir ce que faisais John. Je saluais Roxy qui s'était invitée pour la nuit avec son chat, puis toquais à la porte. Bien sûr, je savais exactement quel était son problème. Etant l'aîné, je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas passé par la moi aussi.

« Tout va bien là-dedans ? Tu veux que je te dise des choses sales ?

- Dégage Jake !

- J'avoue, il est canon. Mais si ton soldat reste au garde à vous j'ai bien peur qu'il ne te reste pas de pizza.

- Tu ne peux pas juste foutre le camp ?! Ça empire juste grâce à toi !

- C'est ma voix sexy, c'est ça ? Bon grouilles, Karkat a besoin d'y aller. »

Je le laissais ainsi et rejoignais mes nouveaux amis sur le tapis du salon. J'eus du mal à reconnaître l'endroit tant il semblait propre et rangé. Dirk nous rejoignit avec Dave dans sa chaise pour bébés, suivi de près par un John d'une couleur hésitant entre le carmin et l'écarlate.

Pauvre moi qui pensait à une soirée calme. Bientôt le conflit éclata sur un sujet hautement épineux : quel film allons-nous regarder ce soir ?

* * *

**C'est le temps de la remarque qui tue ! :D**

Déjà, je tiens à remercier les gens qui m'ont soutenue. On vous compte sur les doigts de la main, mais on a toujours besoin d'une main (demandez à John 8D). Je n'avais pas prévu de traduire ce chapitre, qui à la base est en anglais, et puis je me suis dit que je devais faire honneur à mon pays donc : « la garde meurt mais ne se rend pas ! Merde ! » (Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, cherchez « le mot de Cambronne » sur Google)

Donc voilà, j'ai caché deux-trois références (de même que dans le chapitre 1 avec les escaliers...), dites-moi si vous les trouvez !

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, votre avis est très important pour moi, et pour les auteurs en général ^^

_PS :_ les chapitres sont publiés en priorité en anglais, dans la fanfic appelée _My brother, such a hero_. Cependant, le titre risque de changer avec le chapitre 3 pour devenir _Teleportating Babies_ ou quelque chose du genre. Parce que oui, il y aura des teleportating babies. See ya !


End file.
